Invisible Girls: Book Two
by ReadingReed
Summary: "So, we're soul mates, right?" "Um, yeah." "Shouldn't you take me on a date or something?" I can honestly say, I've never met someone like Rose Kent. She's pretty out there, but just kind of goes with everything. She also wants me to take her on a date. (R&R!)


**Wow. So it's been two years since I've written in the world of Jacob and Leigh. I was surprised by how much I missed them! Anyways, I'm hoping to do a weekly update, since I've almost finished my semester and my workload has majorly decreased in four classes. **

**If you haven't read the first Invisible Girls book, then I suggest you go do that. The plots don't rely on each other or anything, but there are a few references to the previous story that might not make sense without it. **

**This story is about Leigh and Jacob's son, Will, and his imprint, Rose. They will have alternating chapters, starting with Will, but I will make the chapter titles their names just to make sure everyone knows. I hope previous readers aren't disappointed and new readers enjoy the story! Leave a review because I'm a review whore, what can I say? ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the original characters created by Stephanie Meyer. **

"Do I have patrol tonight?" my best friend, Najee, opened up his locker. "I'm pretty sure I'm going to fail my midterm and dad won't let me see Zoey for help. Not that she'll even look at me."

"Remember how you felt when I first phased?" I lowered my voice. "She's probably still super pissed about us."

Confused? That's likely. Let me see, how do I explain this...?

About a month ago, I was walking home with Najee. We were taking the long way so we could plan his date with Zoey, when we got a whiff of some strange, awful scent. I tried to brush it off, but Najee knew something was wrong and decided to let me go to my own house because I didn't look so good. I was on my way home alone then. Next thing I knew, I was writhing on the ground and in searing pain, and the moment after that I was a wolf. I had to miss two weeks of school because I turned into a big ass wolf. I couldn't talk to my two best friends (Najee and Zoey) because I still couldn't control it. Anytime my heart beat sped up too much or my blood pressure shot up, I wanted to phase.

My dad (Jacob Black) explained that I was a shape shifter, a protector of the Quileute lands. It's a gene that only runs through certain people in La Push or of La Push descent. If you phase, it's because you were literally born to protect La Push and the people of your tribe.

Breaking off of that, if you're a girl and the gene runs through you, you could possibly phase. Since that's rare, however, it mostly means that if you 'mate' with a dude who carries the gene, you guys will make great protector babies.

That would be me. My mom carries the gene and my dad was the alpha protector, making me the badass alpha male of La Push.

Not that it _felt_ like it. Before Najee phased, I was totally and completely alone. I had to run all night and during my free period to patrol the borders. Dad said this had to happen because if something was there to trigger the gene, it meant it could still be there and I had to find it and take it down. When I wasn't babysitting my little sisters or doing school, I was patrolling and learning how to kill vampires with the instruction of an alarming number of family friends.

I'm getting ahead of myself. I mentioned vampires, right? Well, by La Push legend, they're called Cold Ones, but come on; they're vampires. They suck blood to survive, they sparkle in the sunlight (biggest disappointment for me, I wanted them to burn), they have supernatural speed, yadayadayada. The point is, they're terrifying monsters (some of them, there are actually good vamps—who knew?) and they must be destroyed. Therefore, I have to learn how to take them down because other people might not phase and it could be only me.

I had barely gotten to a place where I could go back when I got the call that the same thing happened to Najee. I was selfishly elated that I didn't have to do it alone, but saddened for Najee. Sometimes, being a werewolf—sorry, _protector_—could suck.

"Earth to my brother man," Najee snapped his fingers in front of my face. "Do I have patrol?"

"Nah," I brushed it off. "I haven't caught a scent in two weeks, I'll do it myself." Maybe I was being irresponsible since I hadn't been able to study for the past three nights, but he looked so miserable I caved.

"Thanks," he said mournfully. The poor guy had been severely depressed when our parents said we couldn't hang out with a lot of other people—something to do with the possibility of shredding their faces in an accidental phase. Who knew that would be what defined my social life?

"I miss her too," I said in an undertone. "Maybe not as much as you, but she was my best friend also. She hates me too, especially because she thinks I stole you again with steroids or something." I grumpily shoved my books in my locker, and then pulled out my fourth block binder.

"Just listen to her, man," Najee said, eyes flickering towards Zoe down the hallway at her locker. "She is so pissed."

I zeroed in my hearing on her and focused.

"Zoey, you can't stay mad at them forever," her friend, Freya I think, said. "They're your best friends and you love them, I know you do."

"I'm pretty sure I can be mad forever if I choose," Zoey snapped back. "It's easier than hurting, so I favor the pissed off stage."

"But Zo—

"No," she hissed. "I'm going to find out why they left me. They just stopped coming to school, answering my calls and texts...something's up with them and I'm going to figure out why."

"It's probably steroids, just like everyone says," Freya insisted. "Their dads were both part of that gang; it was only a matter of time before they started one."

"It wasn't a gang!" Zoe mumbled, almost defensively. "Their dads aren't bad people, and neither are they."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive," Zoey snapped. I loved her for defending us, even when she was angry. "Something happened and they think they can't tell me, I know it. In fact..." she slammed her locker shut.

"No," I said, eyes wide as she marched toward us. "Please God, no. Najee, she's in danger if she finds out. Remember what happened to my mom?"

"You think she would?" Najee frowned. "You think she'd find out?"

I glanced over his shoulder. "I don't think it matters much now, here she...hey, Zoey..."

"Will," she acknowledged sharply. "Najee, turn around so I can yell at you both."

He took a deep breath. I looked her square on, but everything fell apart when Najee did. Their eyes connected and it was like Zoe's anger vanished. Her breath hitched. The tension between them was tangible, like something long and dramatic took place within seconds.

"Zoey," he whispered, his hands shaking. My eyes widened. _His heart rate_.

"No," I hissed. "Najee, you gotta get out of here."

"Why?" Zoey asked, snapping out of her daze. We were back to anger, apparently. "He should explain."

"Zo, now is really not the time for you to be stubborn," I said. I turned back to Najee, setting a hand on his shoulder. "Najee, you have to get out of here. You might hurt her."

"Why would he hurt me?"

The shaking became more violent and I knew I had to take desperate measures. I summoned all the control and power I could and gripped Najee's shoulder forcefully. I looked him in the eyes. "Najeria Ateara, leave. Go. Run. I don't care_, just leave_."

He seemed shocked that I used the alpha voice.

"That's an order."

So he obeyed. He turned and bolted through the hallways, not caring what looks he attracted. People were staring at me and Zoey as well, and the rumors instantly sprouted. I heard them all.

"So much for disproving the gang theory," I mumbled to myself. I grabbed my book bag, as well as Najee's biology textbook, and looked to Zoey. "Everything will be explained. I promise. What just happened there...it makes everything better and worse."

"You're making no sense!" Zoey groaned. "Just tell me, Will. What's happening with you two?"

"I can't," I frowned. I squeezed her hand briefly. To my surprise, she didn't jerk away angrily. "That has to be Najee's job now." 

**-:-****  
**

When I got out of school, I swung by Aunt Em's house and got my sisters. As usual, she was ecstatic to see me.

"Hello sweetie!" Emily said, ushering me in. "I know you aren't cold, but it's perfect weather for hot chocolate. Do you want any?"

"I've got school work to do," I told my godmother, but kissed her cheek. "Did the girls get school work done?"

"I actually got all my homework done," Sara stood proudly. "We finished Romeo and Juliet today, and I got my study guide for the test done already." she walked to me and hugged my torso. "And I didn't have any other homework besides finishing math problems, but I got that done in class. Since it's Friday, I'm basically free."

"Lucky nerd," ten year old Izzy mumbled. "I still have a lot of math. I hate weekend homework."

"I'll help you work the problems," I winked. She grinned and threw her arms around me as well. I looked to Aunt Emily and smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course," she grinned. "I love you sweetheart."

"Love you too," we chorused in unison before walking out the door. My sisters bickered over the front seat for a minute before settling it like true Blacks: rock, paper, scissors. When Sara won, she cheered and opened up the door to my dad's old truck, so graciously given to me.

"Why were you late today?" Izzy poked her head between the seats.

"I had to deal with something," I said vaguely, glancing out the window. "It won't happen again."

"That's what you said last time," Izzy pointed out.

"That was a year ago, you can't seriously hold that against me."

"I missed my favorite episode of Hannah Montana because you were late. I will never forgive you."

"Is that the finale...that they replay every other day?"

"Oh shut up."

I smiled widely at her in the mirror. "Love you Iz."

"Why should you not?"

"Ouch!"

"What are we eating tonight?" Sara rolled her eyes at us. "I know it's not even five, but I'm hungry."

Every Friday night, my mom and dad had an overnight date night. This left me to watch the girls. So, I would do our usual routine of watching them until they went to bed and then Najee would study at my house while I patrolled so they weren't left alone.

"Why don't we go out?" I suggested. "And then we'll rent a movie and come back and watch it. I'll let you guys sleep in the den..."

"Yes!" They exclaimed at the same time. The two burst into a loud discussion on what movie to rent. I chuckled to myself as I headed home, listening to their usual banter. My sisters had always been like that, but we had a good bond as a whole. I remember being fifteen years old and seeing Zoey argue with her sister and complain about her being the worst thing in the world. I was shocked that someone could seem to dislike their family so much because mine got along so well.

Until I phased, of course. Things got tense between my dad and I. He told me who I could hang out with, who I couldn't, where I could go, and exactly how to do everything. While I understood, I was irritated by it. It got better after Najee phased, but it was still a bit rocky.

"Are those mom and dad's cars?" Sara asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. I focused as I pulled into my parking spot, frowning deeply.  
_  
__That's odd_, I thought. My senses were suddenly much more aware as my siblings and I climbed from the car. We walked slowly to the door, Izzy not bothering to hide the fact that she was scared. Mom and Dad loved their Friday date night, and had only ever missed one when I broke my arm falling off a swing. Obviously, something was up.

The second we walked in, Mom turned from her place in the living room. "Izzy and Sara, please go to your rooms."

"But Mom—

"Go," she said fiercely. Somehow, I knew it had to do with the pack. I set my book bag down and waited patiently for her to speak. When the girls were out of sight, he turned to me. "Your father phased."

"Dad?" my eyes went wide. "How...?"

"He was leaving the garage and the wind blew a scent his way. It's been so long since he stopped phasing, and he was angry that a vampire came back, so he barely made it to the woods. Someone else phased as well, in front of his sister. They're both freaked. The boy is going in and out uncontrollably, a lot like you did when you first phased. Can you follow your father's scent from the shop?"

Halfway through the story, I was stripping my shirt off. I kicked my shoes off and headed towards the back door, gaining speed to the woods. After I was deep in, I phased and began hearing the thoughts of a panicked teenage boy.

Just a casual Friday night, you know?


End file.
